


Quill NO

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Peter once again decides to bring something onto the ship.





	Quill NO

**Author's Note:**

> A companion fic to Peter NO.

Rocket eyed Quill as their so-called captain practically vibrated in his seat. Rocket shared looks with everyone else as their target came into view. The planet wasn’t much to look at, even from a distance it wasn’t much, just a mash of red and blue. Rocket’s been to strange looking planets before but this one definitely leaped up there, because, blue dirt and red water? That was just strange.

“Damnit, Quill! Would you stop that!” Rocket snapped, snarling at Peter as the vibrating became more pronounced as they entered the planet's atmosphere. He bounded up and shoved Quill so he could take over the controls before the idiot’s obvious excitement caused the ship to land wrong. Easily ignoring the complaining, Rocket set the Milano down without incident.

He would forever deny the sound that escaped was a yelp, it was a shocked shout. Shut up, Groot.

Rocket and the others watched as Quill practically booked it out of the Milano, yelling back that they could easily take care of the job on their own before disappearing. They watched out the window as Peter’s red coat disappeared into the blue landscape.

They all traded looks before they got up and prepared for the job.

* * *

 The Guardians of the Galaxy, minus one Starlord, were reminiscing and laughing over the job they had finished. With their objective put away safe, they went through the rest of the loot they took while they were at it.

“Quill has returned!” Drax’s shout gathered the others attention, they quickly gathered around the window to see that yes, that was Peter’s red Ravager coat, the red easily visible against the azure colored dirt. But what the hell was that glowing amethyst thing running with him?

Rocket groaned and practically flopped onto the console he was on, already coming up with scenarios of the bullshit Quill was bringing along. Hearing the hatch open, Rocket dragged himself up and jumped down to see what Quill had decided to bring back to the ship.

He definitely was not expecting what it was that he had carried in.

_At least I'm not the only one who freaked out._ Filtered briefly through Rocket’s mind as he crouched above everyone, a large blaster in his hands that he had hidden in the area. And he wasn't the only one, Gamora and Drax both had weapons out while Groot had scurried and hidden on a chair, one eye visible as he peeked out.

Peter stood there, a grin on his blue dusted face as he held a large gray alien, a purple glow visible off the base of its skull.

“Quill. Get that thing out of here. Right now.” Gamora kept her eyes and gun trained on the alien dangling, quite happily if the open mouth and lolling tongue was anything to go by, from Quill’s arms.

Rocket narrowed his eyes at the split second of, sadness? why would Quill be sad? before the grin was fixed on his face again.

“Aww, come on guys! Look at 'em! He's gotten pretty big since last I was here. Doesn't he look awesome??”

None of them were amused as Peter continued to hold onto the alien. Rocket's trigger-happy paws almost shot the damn thing when it turned its head and _licked_ Quill. It's purple-gray saliva stuck to the side of Peter's face. Rocket made a gagging noise as Peter just smiled and laughed, before rubbing his spit covered face against the head of the alien.

Rocket couldn't stop himself from making a gagging noise, only to be met with Quill's glare as he continued to cuddle the non-sentient alien.

“Don't give me that look Quill, just get that fucking thing out of here before I shoot it.”

Rocket didn't know what to call the expression that twisted Peter's face before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the cockpit, and hopefully the ship. Only when the thudding of Quill's boots disappear did Rocket relax and jump down from his high vantage point.

“Has no one told Quill he can't be doing that shit?” Rocket grumbled, half glaring up at the others who would _definitely know better_ and yet didn't explain shit to the humie.

He growled when none of them spoke up, and kept glaring at Gamora as she walked toward the back of the ship. With a huff, Rocket turned around to start preparing the Milano to leave when a shout echoed through the ship.

“PETER QUILL!!”


End file.
